Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{0} & {2}-{-2} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {-2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {4} \\ {1} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$